Feanor's Children
by Miriel Amarian
Summary: All Seven were Noldorin princes. All Seven deserved better than they recieved.
1. Maedhros

                                                            **Misery Undeserved**

Have you found what you sought, my lord,

Have you found the thing you so desire?

The light you were born in yet remains

Marred by the misery you did not deserve.

By an oath sworn in haste you are driven

An oath that will cause misery immeasurable.

What profit was it to spill the blood of kin,

Under orders, perhaps, of a father gone mad?

You abandoned your cousin, dearest of friends,

Who still deeply cares, and will come at your need.

Now you dwell in a cold, lonely place

That neither suits heart nor will.

Forever keeping watch for the causes of woe

The Jewels, so precious, and the one who stole them

Would you follow the counsel of your brothers

Ones that would gladly leave to follow their own designs?

You take no joy in this place, but are bound to it

Forever are you shut from the home you left

Only by death can you find what you lost.


	2. Maglor

Haunted Melody 

How can there be a voice so fair  
To echo sorrow as well as joy?  
Perhaps you forge not gold with your hands  
But create so much more with your song  
Never desiring violence, ever peaceful  
Ever loyal, ever true  
Deeply regretting the actions of kin  
Hating yourself for deeds forced on you  
What is it that you left behind, artist  
Someone who holds you dear and missed?  
What is it that you fear more than death  
Loneliness, or the ones that abide with you?  
The other kindreds have no love for you  
They abhor all of the Seven  
It is not what you sought in this world  
You came to redress that greatest of wrongs  
Even now your will for the quest falters  
Enough bloodshed seen for a thousand lifetimes  
Here you will abide for the rest of your days  
Wondering what you could have done with your life  
Hands so tender that stroke the harp  
Should never have to wield a sword.


	3. Celegorm

**Darkwood Stalker  
Lurking in the shadows, haunting twilight  
Strings an arrow into his bow  
Not a deer, or other helpless creature he stalks  
Something that was once like him is in his sight  
Also does he seek his heart's desire  
Perhaps, a lady that is not his  
Ever seeking tormentor unseen  
Not living, but a remnant of radiant trees  
Nothing will stay him from the thing he seeks  
Even if countless lives must be taken  
The fire of his father he has inherited  
Receiving little of his mother's gentleness  
No love for his kin does he bear  
Coveting what is not rightly his  
Spilled blood warms his cold sword  
Innocents he left to starve in the woods  
Soon to receive what he has dealt to so many  
Too long has retribution waited in stillness  
Justice will be done to a murderer  
Justice not given by his name  
Called the Fair, was he not?  
Certainly fair in body and face  
But not to those who see his eyes  
Eyes that reflect the monster beneath**


	4. Caranthir

Fury Unleashed 

Once a gentle, giving soul

Now turned to heedless rage

Something happened to change him

Certainly it was beyond his control

Could it have been rejection

A lady who scorned you?

Nay, it was something far closer to home

Someone you could not escape

Bound to him by blood and Oath

He cared not for the suffering of others

What release can one seek from suffering

Save death by one's own hand?

There was a way for him

A way to release hurt turned to rage

Should not others suffer as he did?

Yes, that is how he sought release

The wounds of his spirit

Were mirrored in wounds he created

It must make the pain seem less

To see another's life slip away

Perhaps it makes one's own loss less to bear

Seeing it with his own two eyes

Rather than to feel the constant sting

Of a parent's rejected love.


	5. Curufin

Blurred Identities

The line that divides the self and

Another has been blurred.

Both share a name and a craft

Soon to share the same misdeeds

Even in appearance they are the same

There is nothing that truly divides

He delights in his forge

In his weapon and gemcraft

Same as his father and mentor

And soon to pass this gift to his son

Called the Skilled One

Perhaps he is skilled in the wrong ways

He would have given anything to resemble another

The one he and his father deserted

She could have given him counsel

She could have kept him from evil

But he chose another path for himself

Or maybe he did not choose it

He could never be free of his namesake

Even if his life would mean misery and death.


	6. Amras

Lost Peace 

Youth who wanders far afield

Seeking not four legged game, but quiet

A crowded house offers little peace

Even in the privacy of one's own chamber

Wind rustled leaves agree more with his spirit

That the constant clamor of his sibling hoard

Many times he lost track of the hour

Only to be summoned back by silver's failing light

Silver that makes his hair seem a vision

A vision of flame cloaked by mist

Some would say he is merely one of two

And this point he would strongly contest

True, they are alike of face and dress

But those that truly know them see the difference

The elder far less quick to judge

And far more desiring of simple peace

Peace is not what he will find here

He knows also what the cost of peace is

Peace would mean being torn from his shell of flesh

And being returned to the home he abandoned

This will happen in time, he knows

It is the fate of all the Fire Spirit's sons

The one who loves the quiet of the woods

Will be consumed by the flame that destroys all


End file.
